Amora: crónicas de una asesina
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU: Ver la sangre escurriendo por mi mano, y a las víctimas caer ante lo mejor que les puede dar... es algo único. En esos instantes, al ver sus clamores, sus gritos, su desesperación, veo su verdadero ser, conozco más de ellos que nadie más. Agente Rogers, agente Romanoff, jamas lo entenderían. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "Halloween Assemble" del foro La Torre Stark.


**Amora: crónicas de una asesina**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU: Ver la sangre escurriendo por mi mano, y a las víctimas caer ante lo mejor que les puede dar... es algo único. En esos instantes, al ver sus clamores, sus gritos, su desesperación, veo su verdadero ser, conozco más de ellos que nadie más. Agente Rogers, agente Romanoff, jamas lo entenderían. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "Halloween Assemble" del foro La Torre Stark.

* * *

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Crime/Drama

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mio, es de sus dueños, Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee, etc.

* * *

Es una noche lluviosa, fría y deprimente. El callejón esta prácticamente vacío, a excepción de unas tres personas que nos encontramos allí. Yo estoy allí, en el suelo: la sangre esta corriendo por mi cuerpo deslizándose rumbo hacia el piso, a cada segundo sintiendo como se extingue lentamente mi vida, mientras observo detenidamente a los dos personajes que me observan con una mirada inmutable. Hago una mueca mostrando una sonrisa torcida a la vez que les dirijo una ultima mirada, y les dejo un mensaje final:

 **-Lo mejor de la vida... es cuando esta termina.**

Es cierto que en mi existencia he segado de golpe tantas vidas que mis manos ya parecen que son de color rojo, ante cada homicidio que cometía a mi paso. Sin embargo, solo son algunas muertes de las que tengo mas conciencia, las que me han provocado mas excitación, las que me han hecho que me hierva la sangre, al ver cada gota que se iba drenando de su respectivo cuerpo, todas ella con el sello de mi autoria:

 _"Amora"_

Esta mi vida, mi crónica:

* * *

Nací como una chica normal en algún lugar perdido de Nuevo México. Mis padres criarme para que fuera una persona de bien y no se que tantas hipocresías estúpidas, las cuales yo rechazaba en absoluto. No me gustaba ese aburrido estilo de vida. No implicaba nada excitante, emocionante. Y fue en ese momento en el que ocurrió mi detonante.

14 de febrero, San Valentin. Yo no le veía sentido a estar jugando los enamorados por un día al año, hasta que en esa ocasión ocurrió algo que cambiaría mi vida para siempre:

A pesar de que ese entonces solo tenia unos escasos trece años, recuerdo perfectamente cada escena. El terror, la angustia, el poder del sujeto que había entrado con pistola en mano -un estudiante del colegio también-, acabando con quien se atravesara a su paso. Mientras tanto, yo estaba como rehén y admiradora al mismo tiempo, viendo en vivo una gran demostración de que el poder... lo vale todo, incluso a pesar de la vida. Vi todo el desarrollo: como el tipo de largo cabello castaño y ojos verdes mataba sin dudar tanto a su hermano -un rubio grandulon- como a la novia de este: dos chicos de élite de la escuela. Y justo antes de que lo atraparan los policías que habían cercado el edificio, se pone la pistola en la boca, me mira, guiña el ojo y jala el gatillo.

Fue un espectáculo como aquel que nunca antes había visto: el caos, la muerte, la sangre... Todo.

Después de sacarnos del lugar, fui a mi cuarto aun temblando, pero no por un trauma, sino por otro motivo, completamente diferente: había hallado mi forma de vida. Ya que lo mejor de esta, es cuando termina.

* * *

Durante los pasados doce años seguía teniendo diferentes escenas de esa masacre en mis sueños, los cuales, en vez de aterrorizarme y espantarme, producían el efecto contrario: me excitaban, me hacían sentir esa adrenalina, poder, dominio... tenia tantas ganas de poder efectuar algo por mi mismo, esa sensación... la creía indescriptible. A cada día que va pasando entiendo cada vez más a _Loki Laufeyson_ , y me compadezco cada vez menos de sus víctimas: _Thor Odinson_ y _Jane Foster_. Si, como se sentirá efectuar algo como eso?

Era un frío lunes en una de las callejuelas de NY, sentía como temblaba mi cuerpo, pero no por la maldita temperatura que se sentía, no. Acariciaba tanto un mechón de mi peluca rubia que portaba como mis artículos que había conseguido de muchas diferentes maneras -en especial mi taser- para poder controlarme, pero simplemente no podía. Eran las ansias, ese deseo, de probar lo desconocido... sentía que iba a explotar. Tenia que hacer algo. Y al levantar la vista a lo lejos, pude ver la oportunidad:

 **-Wanda,** decía el joven entre besos, **sabes que no debemos...**

 **-Shh... Pietro, déjate llevar...**

Un par de jóvenes, se encontraban a solas en una desierta plaza en la noche. Sentía la sangre en mis venas a punto de ebullición. Tenia que aprovechar el momento.

Y lo hice. Me escondí tras un árbol, preparé mi taser para dos disparos, apunte, y di en el blanco: cayeron inconscientes al momento. La adrenalina subía cada vez mas. Lo tenia que hacer rápido.

Lleve a ambas a una bodega abandonada. Pero ahora que iba a hacer: los mataba rápido o hago que sufran? Decidí esperar a que reaccionaran para ver sus caras de horror y saber a quien acabar primero.

Todavía recuerdo sus traumados rostros cuando me observaron bajo una tenue luz. Era el momento de decidir, a quien primero? Lance la moneda al aire... y tuve la respuesta.

Ate a la chica a un muro, con la boca amordazada, pero con lo suficiente como para que viera el espectáculo. Y entonces empece el show con el: una serie de cortes finos y profundos a lo largo del abdomen, mientras gritaba, lloraba y gemía, de puro dolor. Música para mis oídos.

El cálido liquido rojo empezó a surcar mis manos, no quería que parara. Tenia que culminar este acto que en mi interior me excitaba. Y finalmente, después de cinco placenteros minutos, cayo muerto a mis pies.

Oí entre la mordaza el grito de ella al verlo muerto, gritaba " _Pietro_!". Harta de que la tal _Wanda_ gritara -y asqueada de que haya sido capaz de revolcarse con su hermano- saque una pistola, y le dispare seis balas, cayendo al momento. Y como marca personal, saqué una daga especial, y les hice una puñalada directo en el corazón, como mi firma.

Salí de la escena del crimen con una sonrisa en mi rostro, mirando hacia atrás al sitio donde murieron tres personas: mis dos víctimas, y mi antiguo yo: Darcy Lewis ha muerto. Ahora mi nombre es Amora.

* * *

Durante los siguientes once meses, me convertí en la mayor plaga criminal que ha azotado NY: cometiendo diferentes asesinatos, con diferentes y variados móviles, eso sí, todos con mi puñalada en el corazón. Incluso aproveche un receso de mi trabajo en Ciencias Políticas para hacer un viaje encubierto a Nuevo México. El motivo: deshacerme de los malditos bastardos que quisieron que siguiera una aburrida vida sin acción y tonterías como esas. Después de eso, aparecí en New Jersey reclamando la herencia y fingiendo un estúpido duelo... lo que tengo que hacer por unos dolares.

Cada vez los homicidios me excitaban cada vez menos. Ya no era lo mismo. Que era lo que fallaba? Que había de diferente con la primera vez?

Ya lo se. En esa primera vez era algo nuevo, eso lo hacia excitante. Ahora bien, necesitaba algo que me hiciera sentir vivo, esa sensación.

Al ir caminando por las calles escuche que cierto magnate brindaría una fiesta especial. Interesante. Si, era riesgoso, pero también emocionante.

Me infiltre en esa extraña torre con esa peluca rubia en mi cabeza -si, a veces hay que aparentar ser otra para llegar a lo deseado-. Fui esquivando lo mas necesario posible a los estupidos guardias que habia en el camino... lamentablemente, no fue posible esquivar a todos. Tuve que rebanar unos cuantos cuellos -incluyendo el de una asistente pelirroja, de quien solo supe su nombre por una tarjeta de solapa: una tal _Virginia Potts_ \- para finalmente llegar con el jefe.

A pesar de su apariencia fisica, no fue nada dificil someterlo -estaba más que ebrio como para poder vencerme-. Despues de que estuviera en el suelo a mi merced, quise hacer algo diferente, algo que no hubiera hecho antes. Miro y noto que estoy casi en el techo de la torre.

Lo arrastro. Miro el ambiente, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo arrojo al vacío hasta que finalmente cae al piso.

Huyo de la torre con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro. Camino por las oscuras calles mientras con lo ocurrido con _Tony Stark_ , mando un claro mensaje: nadie esta a salvo.

* * *

Al ir notando que tras la muerte de Stark aumentó el precio por mi cabeza, decidí pedir mi transferencia a Washington, para poder seguir realizando mis actividades a mis anchas y sin levantar sospechas.

Sin embargo, estaba plenamente consciente de que si seguía con mi historial, muy pronto sería atrapada. Necesitaba un chivo expiatorio.

Procedí a ver en Internet y note, en las diferentes escenas del crimen, que aparecía invariablemente en todas un joven. Parece ser que se ha convertido en fanático de Amora. Podría utilizarlo para mis beneficios y hacer con el lo que quiera, por que no?

Me infiltre en las bases de datos de la policía de NY y descubrí su identidad, a la vez que lo cite a las afueras del aeropuerto de DC.

Y así fue como entró en escena _Ian_ , mi "querido" ejecutor.

* * *

Ahora me encuentro en mis actividades en Washington, un tanto tensa al no poder derramar sangre de manera tan común como quisiera. Y eso a pesar de tener a Ian a mi servicio: solo fue cuestión de adoctrinarlo un poco para que fuera mi vil sirviente, tanto así que hasta a mi me sorprendió. Y no voy a negar que me ha sido útil: de hecho no es mal amante, sin embargo, me quita la verdadera diversión.

Una noche después de terminar nuestra respectiva orgía, fingí quedarme dormida hasta que el cayó rendido de sueño. Una vez que pasó esto, saqué una jeringa que tenía escondida, llena de cianuro, y procedí a clavársela directo en la vena del cuello, para dejarlo rápidamente sin vida. Es la forma que menos me gusta de matar: sin gritos, sin sangre, sin agonía... que clase de muerte es esa? Sin embargo, lo tuve que hacer así porque aun necesito a Ian... o más bien su cuerpo.

Arrastro su cadáver hasta una gigante hielera para carnes frías, en donde lo coloque y lo dejo hasta que tenga ganas de otra ronda de placer, solo para mi. Cierto, la muerte será lo mejor de la vida, pero la necrofilia, es lo más cercano a ello.

* * *

Y por otro lado, al ya no tener un asistente, solo significa algo: Amora ha vuelto. Que inicie otra vez la danza de sangre.

Al volver a iniciar mi ola de crímenes, ahora en Washington, la policía inicia una investigación aun mayor para atraparme. Yo solo me río a mis adentros al ver los carros haciendo rondines en la noche mientras regreso de mi trabajo, e inadvertidamente, he añadido una víctima más.

Pero una agencia secreta llamada SHIELD entró en escena, y ha seguido mucho mejor mis pasos, a tal grado que a veces he tenido que huir -gracias peluca rubia por ocultarme-, y en otras he tenido que enfrentarme a ellos. Todo con tal de sobrevivir:

Estaba caminando lentamente en medio de la bruma, sin prisa alguna después de llevar escurriendo mi daga para limpiarla, hasta que me encontré un agente, afroamericano, con pistola en mano.

 **-Amora...**

 **-Disculpe?** Digo con sorna.

 **-Levante las manos en alto!**

 **-Y por que? Acaso debo hacerlo para ser su esclava sexual? Recuerdo al ultimo que intentó eso, como se apellidaba, ah si! _Barnes_. Como estuvo su funeral? **

**-Dije que levante las manos en alto!** Me ordeno mientras mantenía su pistola levantada.

 **-Bien, eso es lo que usted pide...** Me muevo rápidamente para esquivar la bala, a la vez que preparo mi taser y logro disparale, dejándolo inmóvil en el acto. Una vez así, procedí a acercarme, a golpearlo, a dejarlo herido, y finalmente le di una patada para que se estrellara contra unos botes de basura.

Una vez finalizado esto, tomo su pistola y antes de irme, aprovechando que aún estaba consciente, me le acerque y le deje un breve, pero claro mensaje:

 **-Mandale este mensaje a su estúpida agencia, de mi, de "Amora", de Darcy Lewis... Como quieran llamarme: El juego esta por terminar, y alguien tiene que pagar. Entendido...** Veo el nombre en su placa, **Sam Wilson?**

Al ver la mirada de impotencia del afroamericano, decidí patearlo hasta dejarlo semi-inconsciente. La verdad, no me servia para nada muerto, mejor que vaya a dejar el mensaje, si es que la cuenta.

* * *

Finalmente, después de unos meses mas cometiendo crímenes, me vi acorralada. Sabia que llegaría este día. No hay mejor modo de morir que este: yo nunca fui de ser alguien tranquila.

 **-Darcy Lewis, la tenemos rodeada.**

Al momento de distinguir a las personas presentes note a los que iban a la cabeza -un rubio y una pelirroja-, mientras preparaba todas mis "herramientas" en las bolsas de mi chaqueta.

 **-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, Agente Rogers, Agente Romanoff. He oído muchas cosas de ustedes. Realmente muchas...**

 **-Rindete Lewis,** grita esa estúpida agente.

Me río de sus argumentos. Que tienen que decir lo mismo de siempre. A la vez que miro al rubio, con una mirada con mezcla de rabia y dolor. Sonrío al descubrir la razón oculta del porqué.

 **-Que, acaso su compañero negro les dijo de mi identidad después de salir del coma? Y por cierto, conocían a un tal Barnes?**

Después de un momento, en el cual me dirigían miradas asesinas y yo les devolvía sonrisas cínicas -además de confirmar que si lo conocían, demostrando que esto además era personal-, escuche una pregunta simple del rubio, con coraje y dolor en su voz:

 **-Por que?**

Por que? Buena pregunta. Hay quienes creen que estoy demente, que tengo un trastorno mental; pero si fuera así, nunca hubiera hecho todo lo que organice. Así que para explicarle al tal Rogers en formas que ellos entiendan, decidí responder:

 **-Ver la sangre escurriendo por mi mano, y a las víctimas caer ante lo mejor que les puede dar... es algo único. En esos instantes, al ver sus clamores, sus gritos, su desesperación, veo su verdadero ser, conozco más de ellos que nadie más. Agente Rogers, agente Romanoff, jamas lo entenderían.**

Voy preparando mi taser para dispararles a ambos y huir al instante de DC, para reorganizarme e iniciar de nuevo en otro lado. Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo para hacerlo.

Un par de disparos de la Agente Romanoff impactaron directamente en mi pecho, haciendo que vaya a caer al suelo. después de que alejaran todas mis armas de mi alcance, proceden a mirarme con desprecio, ante lo cual, antes de que sea segada mi vida, les dejo mi ultimo mensaje:

 **-Lo mejor de la vida... es cuando esta termina.**

Finalmente, veo como pasa mi vida ante mis ojos. Si recordara exactamente la cantidad de personas que he eliminado... la cifra seria fácilmente de tres dígitos. Y toda su sangre paso por mis manos. Sonrío cinicamente una vez mas, mientras finalmente se consume mi vida.

Este fue mi final, el de "Amora", de Darcy Lewis.

 _"Lo mejor de mi vida... mi muerte..."_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Aun estoy cuerdo, no se preocupen.**

 **Créanme** **, lo difícil no fue la trama de asesino serial, lo difícil fue quien seria ese asesino, bueno termino siendo asesina. Y si ademas le sumamos ni sospecha (lean Darcy's Secret" por si no tienen idea de que hablo) termino uniendo fuerzas hasta salir esto.**

 **Y de hecho iba a ser Loki el asesino, pero preferí dejarlo como el detonante para que Darcy saliera.**

 **Espero que les guste, y no hablen a un psiquiátrico, estoy bien, eso creo.**

 **En fin, saludos.**


End file.
